freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment
Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment is a logo that was introduced in 2001 and ended in 2005 which is replaced with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Music/Sounds Just a synth orchestral tune playing over the logo on the DVD Version. Not much else to say about the VHS version though, The same orchestral tune playing, perhaps? Scare Factor None. It's a popular logo now that the widely hated "Split Boxes" have been put to rest. A nice fanfare and great logo concept makes this logo a winner. It's seen on Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Bear in the Big Blue House, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Berenstain Bears and Dragon Tales. Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos That Could Frighten Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Lisa Simpson Bart Simpson & Maggie Simpson Category:Logos that scare The Ferocious Beast Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that make Ariel cry Category:Cute logos Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that scare Blossom Category:Logos that scare Bubbles Category:Logos that scare Buttercup Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Jillian Category:Logos that make Baby Blotter cry Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Short-Lived Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Taken From “Bear in the Big Blue House” Category:Taken From “Jay Jay the Jet Plane” Category:Logos with Animals Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Percy the Small Engine Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Gordon the Express Engine Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Emily the Emerald Green Engine [[Category:Taken from the 2002 VHS of Stuart Little 2]] Category:Taken From "Dragon Tales" Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine Category:Logos that scare Boots Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Tutter Category:Logos that scare Ojo Category:Logos that scare Pip and Pop Category:Logos that scare Treelo Category:Logos that scare Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:Logos that scare The Berenstain Bears Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos that Jayden finds weird Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Anime Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus likes Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that make Spike the Dragon burp out fire out of his mouth Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that make Bloo smile Category:Logos that make Terrence smile Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry